Upside Down
by Volvox Ariadne
Summary: Sooyoung and Jessica love story. Curious? Read it! Warnings: Yuri, SNSD, typo. Don't like, go back! Enjoy :


"Your legs, your treasure." Said a young girl who has a tall posture, and do not forget her long and smooth legs, in front of a mirror.

We leave the long-legged girl for a moment, now we are going somewhere.

On the edge of the road, buildings decorated with some banner ads on it's body.

Let's toward the fourth floor.  
There was a young girl, not tall but have proportional gesture.

"Your voice, your life." She said as she took a deep breath and sang songs with her golden voice.

.

.

.

"Sooyoungieee! Be quick! At 8 o'clock we had to be there!" Said a pretty, tall and slim girl who wearing a black blazer.

"Aigoo, fussy manager." Sooyoung mumbled.

"What do you say? No one can deny Him Yoona. Got it?" Sooyoung just rolled her eyes.

"Jessica, are you ready?" Long brown-haired girl just nodded and smiled.

"Good." Said the black long and wavy hair girl.

"Hyo yah, could you please keep my bag for a while?" Jessica said to her manager. Meanwhile, her manager who was playing her favorite Ipad just nodded.

"Aish ... This kid." Jessica grunted as she approached the black-haired girl.

"Producer ... Producer Kwon?"

"E- uh, yes?"

"May I ask you?"

"Umm, what if I said no?" The producer said, grinning.

_'I hate this side of h__er__._' Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok ... Ok ... Of course. What would you ask? Who will replace the old model in your MV?"

_  
'Bingo. I like this side of h__er__._' Jessica thought and nodded.

"She's a girl... Tall... Slim... Long-haired ..."

"Hey ... Hey ... It seems you're really admire her as you remember her details." Jessica said, looking at the person in front of her.

"Because she is at your back, miss. Hahahahahaha!" Jessica turned.

"Annyeong, Sooyoung imnida." Jessica stood up and welcoming a handshake from Sooyoung.

"Jessica imnida." Jessica said, then smiled slightly. The producer Kwon get up from her seat and smoothed her clothes.

"So, can we start?"

"Woah ... Well done. Good. Sooyoung ssi! I can count on you!" Shouted the producer Kwon. While the girl only bows her head.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Sooyoung ssi." Jessica said, then passed, along with her manager went to her car.

"Producer Kwon, Thank you for your cooperation." Jessica shouted from a distance. While the producer just waved her hand.

"So, we go home now?" Asked to Yoona Sooyoung.

"Until when are you going to be here? After all, I feel uncomfortable with that producer." Yoona whispered.

"Waeyooo? I'm not a pervert, really. I swear." Said the producer, who suddenly emerged from an unknown place while making the 'peace sign' with her finger.

Yoona could only agape. Her body was frozen, while Sooyoung laughed out loud.

"Yuri ssi, you successfully make Him Yoona speechless! Congratulations!" Sooyoung said while the producer just grinning.

"I just think, why such a beautiful woman like you just... Become a manager of long-legged black lazy girl." Said yhe producer, playfully.

"Yah! You pervert minded black producer girl!" Sooyoung yelled, did not accept the producer's words towards her.

Meanwhile the two black girl arguing, Yoona could only frozen in place. She swear, would never talk about people in indiscriminate places rest of her life.

Sooyoung pays attention to a tattered piece of paper from earlier in her hand.

"Soo, I'm going to bed. Okay? Night." Yoona said briefly.

"Hmm. Night." Sooyoung could only pay attention to her best friend also manager who ambled toward her room.

'It looks like Yuri successfully make Yoona down.' Thought Sooyoung, then flee to her room, a moment after Yoona leave her.

"Aigoo, heavy rain, very cold!" Said the... Black haired girl.

Come on, we all already know that she is ... Yuri! (Clap... Clap... Clap...)

**(Hey, the author! This SooSica's fanfic, why only Yuri, Yuri, and Yuri?)**

"Yah! I'm the producer! Remember?" Yuri protests. Okay, okay! BACK TO THE STORY LINE, NOW!

Ehem...  
On that cold night, Yuri felt alone. Staring blankly at the window. However, suddenly grinning like a madman. Taking her cell phone and pressed the keys.

"Ah, this will be fun."

"She's not someone who's really cold."

"But, even after making her MV's she just smiled coldly at me then go away."

"Calm down. Here, I give you something. It will change your point of view about her."

"Really?"

"Of course. But, one yhing ... You gave me your manager number."

"Number? Shoes number? House number? What number?"

"Yah!"

"Hehehhe, easy Yul... Of course." Grinned Sooyoung.

"Yo - Yoboseyo ..."

Silence, no answer.

"Sooyoung ssi, right?"

"Aa - h." Sooyoung directly pressing the 'end call'. This time her heart beating faster. Her mind was frantic.

"Aigoooooooooo!" She hissed as she jumped up and down on her bed.

_**Jump ...**_

_****_  
"Ottokhae?"

_**Jump ...**_

"Pabo Sooyoung!"

_**Jump ...**_

"MWO?" Sooyoung saw unknown number call her.

_**Jump ...**_

"Yoboseyo?"

_**Jump ...**_

"Sooyoung ssi?"

_**Buagh ...**_

"Oooowh! Je - Jessica ssi?"

"Sooyoung ssi, are you okay? By the way, why are you calling me?"

"Ahh ... That, I - ... Did I call you?" Sooyoung asked who actually do not know what to say.

"Wa- was not that your voice... Before?"

"Aaaaaah yes, right. That ... Me. Hehehe."

_**DUARRR!**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Both Sooyoung and Jessica cried out and suddenly unconscious.

_**Yuri's Condition**_

"Umh? What was that?" Yuri who listening to music realize something, then walking toward the window, looking outside.

"Omo! My car!"

_**Yoona's Condition**_

"Uhh? Eh? What is it?" Yoona suddenly woke up even still dazed up, but she staggered to Sooyoung's room.

"Soo... YOUNG!" Yoona went directly to Sooyoung's unconscious body, and then looked at Sooyoung's burnt cell phone for a while.

"Yah! Wake up! Sooyoung! Sooyoung! Shikshin? Hey! Gummy Tummy! Soo! Please wake up! Please, I beg you! You have not paid my salary for 3 months! Please you must pay me first! Please... Wake up!"

_**Hyoyeon's Condition**_

"My God. Why shrill sound of dolphins sounded here? Omo? Oh? It could be ..." Hyoyeon who fear from the presence of... Ghosts of dolphin (?) ran into Jessica's room to sleep.

"Jessica, may I -"

"Oh my goodness ... Jessica? It could be ... She superbly in attack by ghosts of dolphin?" Hyoyeon panic, immediately lifted Jessica's body and put her to sleep on the bed. Meanwhile, she sleep beside Jessica's body who was unconscious and covering her entire body with a blanket while mumbling something.

A spell.

Spell?

"Ugh, my head."

"Jessica, finally you're wake up ... Do you know if you're attacked last night wit-"

"Who are you?"

"Geez, you lost your memo -"

"Wait! You said who's my name?"

"Je - Jessica?"

"Jessica? Since when? You cannot see, eh! I'm Soo -"

"Look at your self. Hyoyeon handed a mirror."

"WHAT! Nooooo!"

"Soo? Hey, wake up."

"Ummmh, where am I?"

"Of course you're at home. How -"

"YAH! WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU KIDNAPPERS! RIGHT! HEEELP!HEEE-mpffff."

"Yah! Shut up, it's me, Yoona!"

"Yoona? Yoona... Who? Where is Hyoyeon?"

"Hyoyeon? Sooyoung ... Who's Hyoyeon? She was Jessica ssi manager, right?"

_'Jessica? That's me? '_

"Hey ..."

"Let me meet her!"

"But Sicc -"

"I'm Sooyoung! Not Jessica!"

"Ugh ... Yes - So - Sooyoung ssi, I mean."

"Take me to that place!"

"Where is it?"

"Of course my home! Sooyoung's home!"

"Ye ... Ye ... I canceled today's scheduled first, ok -"

"NOOOOOW!"

"So ... you are Sooyoung, but not Sooyoung?"

"I'm. Not. Sooyoung. I'm. Je.. Ssi..Ca!"

"U - ugh, well ... Okay ... But how can it be?"

"I do not know ..."

"What do you remember before you became ... Sooyoung?"

"Call from Sooyoung ... Thunderstorm ... And everything is dark. When I awake, you're in front of my face."

"Aigoo ... I do not understand."

"Hey, miss Yoona. You must help me. Understand?"

"UUhh, o- of course."

_**Three days later...**_

"Hey, how are you two?" Yuri who came up with quite a lot of snacks , greet Sooyoung and Jessica.

"Bad." Sooyoung and Jessica said simultaneously.

"Three days ago, you guys asked me to rent a house. Now, after living in one house, you guys have not been able to return to normal? Do you want like this forever?"

"Of course I do not want to." 'But I'm quite happy to stay the same roof with this girl' thought Soo /Sica.

"Me too, because, this child will destroy my body." Said Sica / Soo.

"What, Who?"

"Of course you, Gummy Stomach!"

"Hey! You think I'm not upset, to see you using my legs violently?"

"Hello?"

"Then what do you want? You think I'm willing, take care of your legs?"

"You think I'm also willing to keep your body in order to stay thin?

"Heooo?"

"Look at this!" Exclaimed Sica/Soo, banging on her legs.

"Huuugh! Take this!" Said Soo/Sica, stuffing snacks into her mouth as much as possible.

"HOOOOIIIII! Stop You two! Aish!" Yuri that her patience has run out straight away from that house.

_**Five days later...**_

"Annye -"

"Yah! Bring back my food!"

"Never!

"Jess?"

"Soo?"

"SHUT UP!" Jessica and Sooyoung said in unison.

"Well! We need to talk!"

"What do you want talk about?"

"Yoona ssi, you go first." Hyoyeon said.

"To Sooyoung who are in Jessica's body. Day by day, it seems you couldn't go back to your old body. I'm getting worried, so I decided to retire from your manager. I come here just want to ask for my salary for 3.5 months that you were have not pay. Gamsahamnida. "

"Yoong, not kidding. You want to leave me?" Said Soo /Sica.

"I'm sorry, but yes. Oh, it's your turn, Hyoyeon ssi." Hyoyeon nodded, then pulled out a roll of paper when in the open, reaching two meters in length.

"Dearest Jessica ... Bla Bla ... dear ... Bla ..."

_**Two minutes later ...**_

"... Bla ... Bla ... Bla ..."

_**Five minutes later ...**_

"... I apologize, but for the continuance of my life, I had to retire from this job. Fin."

"Eh? Ouh? Is it finish?" Asked Yoona, Hyoyeon nodded enthusiastically.

"Well ... Sica, wake up." Soo/Sica elbowing Sica/Soo who fell asleep.

"Uh,,, so?"

"I retired from this job."

Silence ...

"What? Hyo! You can not do this to me!" Sica/Soo pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jessica ... It - It was my decision. I need to go."

"No Hyo! I'm begging."

"I'm sorry!"

"CUT! Where's your expression?" Yuri shouted from outside the window.

"What the ... What are you doing here?" Asked Soo/Sica.

"I just want to pick both my new assistant up. Okay girls, it's time to go! Bye guys." Yuri said with a wink towards Sooyoung and Jessica.

_**Blam ...**_

As if a cold wind blowing, blow their minds that freely wandering in the air.

Both feel abandoned.

Both feel lonely.

Both feel unfairly treated.

"Jessica ssi." "Sooyoung ah." They said in unison.

"Drop the formalities please." Said Sica/Soo.

"Ah, ok. Hehehe."

Once again the atmosphere became awkward.

They were this close, but it feels like apart by a very thick wall.

"Si- Sica yah. Sorry."

"Me too."

"I'm just afraid that if I could not go back to my body. Actually, I'm not really mad with you. I just like teasing you. Although I was sometimes annoyed, when I saw you treat 'My leg' roughly." Said Soo/Sica.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to look weak in front of you. My fear may be greater than yours. In fact, every night I still apply body lotion to your feet, really." Said Sica/Soo.

"Actually, I just eat lots of food when in front of you. I know, as a singer you really have to maintain your body." Said Soo/Sica.

"So far, we have only keep each other prestige? In fact, our relationship is actually not that bad. Right?" Asked Sica/Soo.

"Not that bad. Hehehe."

"Yeah ... Hey, Sooyoung ah, you know, what in my mind when I first saw you?"

"What?"

"How does it feel to be high?" Said Sica/Soo, then laughed.

"Now you feel it? Hehehe. You should also know how I felt when first saw you."

"How?" Asked Sica/Soo excited, her sitting position closer with Soo/Sica.

"'Ah, in fact an angel really exist.' But, some time after the completion of making your MV's, while you were just smile at me coldly, I thought, wow, the ice princess." This time Sica/Soo pouting.

"But, I'm really happy to be living the same house with you." Said Soo/Sica.

"How?"

"Because, from the beginning I was attracted to you. First time I calling you, I think my heart would run away from my chest." Said Soo/Sica, but Sica/Soo just gaze dreamly.

"I wonder, what if we can not go back." Asked Sica/Soo.

"I dunno, I guess it does not matter ... I mean ... Well ... I do not really care now." Soo/Sica said while Sica/Soo blush hear Soo/Sica's statement.

"You're weird."

"MWO? Me? Weird?"

"You - has a strange aura."

"So that's why you're cold towards me before?"

"Pabo. Still do not understand?"

"Eh? Si- Sica!"

"I make you understand!"

"Wha - What! Nooooo!"

"Mhhhm."

"Mmmmh."

"Si - Sica..." Sooyoung sighed as she took a breath.

"You really- not romantic." Sooyoung said weakly.

"You are forcing me. Right!" Jessica said breathlessly.

"Aigoo... You! Stole my first kiss!" Sooyoung screamed!

"Yah! I know you like it?" Shouted Jessica.

"But ... But ... But ... Bu - Hey!"

"What?"

". Ca? Look at yourself."

"I'm back! I'm back! We're back!"

"Yeah! Ah! Jessica! Thank you!" Sooyoung said, hugged and kissed Jessica.

"Thanks!"

_**Kiss.**_

"Thanks!"

_**Kiss.**_

"Tha -"

Jessica put her finger on Sooyoung's lips.

"Ssssh, we're doing it properly, ok." Jessica said teasingly. Sooyoung just looked at Jessica with a grin.

"Www, they're currupted my innocent mind." Yuri said through the window.

"What the... Since when have you become innocent?" Yoona asked contemptuously.

"Yah! How dar-"

"SSSHHHH!" Hyoyeon hissed, could not take her eyes off the two lovebirds inside the house.

"Sica ... Sica ... My Sica."

"What happened, Soo ... Soo .. Sooyoungie." Jessica said cutely.

"Time is so fast. It seems like only yesterday we met, then have fight, then all of a sudden it's like this." Jessica was silent her body hugging Sooyoung's.

"Will you be my girl?"

"Anio."

"Wee! Wae?" Sooyoung jump, shocked.

"I want to be your wife."

"Ah ... jinjja. Then I'm your husband?"

"Up to you, Sooyoungie. Whatever your question, my answer is yes." Jessica said,draping her arms around Sooyoung's neck. Then they're kissing each other passionately.

"Saranghae..."

"Nado, Saranghae."

"Uh, I can't take it anymore. Let's go, Hyoyeon ssi." Yoona said.

"They're too sweet. Yeah, come on." Hyoyeon said.

"Hey, what about me? My car is broken!"

"It's not my business." Yoona said coldly. "

"Yah!" Yoona and Hyoyeon left Yuri in the Sooyoung's and Jessica's yard, alone.

_**Cklek.**_

"Hi ... Yul. What are you doing?" Sooyoung asked with a smirk on her face.

"Errr - I ..."

"There is a business with us?" Jessica asked with a same grin.

"Ahhh ... I have to - to - go home! Yes, go home. Bye!"

**END**


End file.
